Red Claw
by Larkflight
Summary: If Tigerstar had won...please R&R!


**Hi, it's Larkflight! Haven't on here a while...this is the story of Tigerclaw if he had won, and if he killed Bluestar. I'm in progress of a sequel to this (sequel to a short story...wierd huh?) Tell me what you think (see that little comment box? click!) hahaha...wow, im so sugar-high right now...**

"Rogue attack! The camp is under attack!" the first cry of warning rang through the ThunderClan camp. The cry belonged to a young golden warrior, Brackenfur, who was scrabbling out of the moss into battle. Instantly, warriors and apprentices streamed from their dens, and yowls of rage and fury filled the once-peaceful heartland. A dark tabby had run into the camp, alerting Brackenfur, but instead of engaging in battle, he hid in the shadows of the HighRock. He watched with glittering amber eyes as rogues sprang from the fern tunnel that served as an entrance and burst through the thorny walls. Alarm pricked his dark pelt. He had to hurry, or it would be too late. He headed towards his leader's den, but a long-haired tabby tom stopped him.

"Now, Tigerclaw?" the blind warrior murmured.

"Now, Brokenstar," Tigerclaw ordered coolly. "Call upon the rest of the rogue." He padded past the dark-furred tom, whose gaze followed Tigerclaw's motions with glittering blue eyes.

Raising his head, the former ShadowClan leader let out a thunderous caterwaul, and twice as many battle-scarred rogues broke through the bracken against the ThunderClan warriors. Tigerclaw dipped his head, shadows giving his face a menacing appearance, and bounded quite majestically towards the lichen-covered den as if he were charging into the fight. Bluestar had taken the ShadowClan cat Brokenstar as prisoner last leaf-bare when the revengeful loner and his band of exiled warriors ravaged the poorly-defended ThunderClan camp. Only Fireheart, Yellowfang, Sandpaw and Dustpaw, and the elders and queens were left to defend camp, and Clawface had almost killed Fireheart as Tigerclaw had planned, but…his plan was ruined. Then Fireheart had nearly killed Brokenstar, and ThunderClan deemed him Brokentail, but the blinded ShadowClan leader had become quite useful to Tigerclaw. Eager to escape and take revenge on ShadowClan, Brokentail had agreed to help Tigerclaw if he were allowed to leave ThunderClan. Tigerclaw had accepted. The ThunderClan deputy stalked to the entrance of Bluestar's den, hoping it wasn't too late.

He marched into the lichen-draped cave, and felt almost surprise to see Bluestar lying in her nest. His paws been to tingle and his fur felt hot. Anger flared in his mind at these feelings. He hated how the sight of the beautiful ThunderClan leader made his paws and pelt prick. He had loved the sleek blue-gray she-cat since kithood. He had not known her when she was Bluepaw, for she was already a warrior when he was born, but Lionheart had told him she'd been a beautiful cat even during her apprenticeship. Tigerclaw even thought the dead golden warrior had been in love with the ThunderClan she-cat himself. That had been why Tigerclaw had told ShadowClan to attack ThunderClan last Greenleaf, when Fireheart had been an apprentice. He wanted Lionheart dead for not only the chance at being deputy, but so the gold tom was out the way between Bluestar and Tigerclaw. Redtail as well.

Tigerclaw had loved Bluestar when she was Bluefur, one of the most wanted queen by many toms in ThunderClan. She had been a brilliant hunter, a fearsome fighter, a caring mother for the fallen Snowfur's kit Whitestorm, and a dazzling cat in all. When he was Tigerpaw, Bluefur had attended his training sessions, and he'd been sure she loved him back. But he now realized it was because of Whitepaw. Soon after Tigerclaw had received his warrior name, Bluefur had told him that she was having kits. Not his of course. Some other ThunderClan tom's-she wouldn't say, but the Clan had suspected it was Thrushpelt's, a gray tom who'd been in love with Bluefur as well. Anger and betrayal followed Tigerclaw for a while until a new prospect arrived. Tigerclaw's former mentor, Thistleclaw, came down from StarClan after he died into Tigerclaw's dreams. He continued to teach Tigerclaw how to care only for his ambition for power over the Clans. And Thistleclaw was still guiding his pawsteps, from when Tigerclaw had murdered his mother Leopardfoot's half-brother and Bluestar's first deputy, Redtail. And Tigerclaw was certain nosy Fireheart knew as well. But that didn't matter for Thistleclaw was helping Tigerclaw fulfill his destiny. He unsheathed his long, curving claws and ventured towards his former love.

Bluestar lifted her head and when she saw her deputy, she raised her body to a standing position. "Tigerclaw?"

The beautiful she-cat's melodic voice almost made Tigerclaw lose his nerve. _No_, he thought. He would have power, not her love. He neared her; hissing softly, he pinned his ears back.

Bluestar's sleek fur began to bristle. "Tigerclaw, what are you doing here? You should be out fighting for your Clan!"

The ThunderClan deputy did not slow his pace, and his amber eyes narrowed to fiery slits.

Bluestar remained motionless majestically, but her twitching tail-tip gave away her fear. "Tigerclaw, that was an order!" she snapped.

"I don't take orders from you anymore," he snarled, and crouched down. In a heartbeat, he sprang on the ThunderClan she-cat.

"Tigerclaw?" Bluestar's voice went high-pitched with fear as his claws slid into her body. Then it became strong and powerful once more. "Tigerclaw, I am your leader! Let me go, and fight beside your Clanmates!" The deputy tightened his grip, and the blue queen cried, "Tigerclaw?"

Long ago, Tigerclaw would have obeyed her orders in a heartbeat, but Thistleclaw's angry hiss rang in his ears. _Are you mouse-brained? Finish her! ThunderClan shall be yours!_ Tigerclaw nodded slightly, and snarled menacingly, "No, Bluestar. You rule now, but not for long!"

Bluestar's icy blue eyes sparked with fear. "Tigerclaw, you will be exiled from this Clan! Let go of me!" she screeched. "Fireheart!"

His face formed into a sneer. "Call yourself a leader? You call to that kittypet, after you broke the warrior code and allowed him into the Clan? For what! He had betrayed ThunderClan a thousand time over, and you scarcely punished him!"

"I gave him a punishment he deserved! Tigerclaw…" Bluestar trailed off, her mew chocked with pain.

Tigerclaw's paws burned with shame, but he knew he couldn't back out now. "And what about that gray fool? He mated with a queen from RiverClan; you disregarded that too! You pathetic excuse…"

"Graystripe was punished when Silverstream died," Bluestar sighed, relaxing under his paws. "As was I."

Tigerclaw widened his eyes. "What?"

"You remember those kits many moons ago?" she questioned. Tigerclaw's eyes smoldered as the beautiful leader reminded the dark tabby of one of his worst memories. She continued, "They…weren't stolen by a fox. I brought them over the river to RiverClan."

Head reeling, Tigerclaw did not know what Bluestar was getting at. "Why in StarClan would you do that?"

Bluestar meowed softly, "I couldn't let Thistleclaw become deputy. But at the time, you remember, I was a nursing queen, and there wasn't any other way. On the night of the closest Gathering, I told the kits' father I'd give them to him." She looked to her attacker expectantly, but he did not move or respond. "That night I carried my kits over the water and gave them to their father. Mosskit…she didn't make it."

Tigerclaw raised a paw threateningly. "Who is their father?"

Bluestar gazed up into his eyes. "You would know. You killed him."

"Redtail?" Tigerclaw inquired.

Bluestar stiffened, and her eyes flashed with horror. "Redtail! What do you mean!"

Tigerclaw's heart skipped a beat. He had just told her his secret! "No, no, Bluestar! I meant Oakheart!" then he gasped. "Oakheart was your mate?"

"Why would you murder poor Redtail? He was your deputy, your Clanmate, and your kin. Fireheart was right!"

Tigerclaw snorted, "Yes. I killed Redtail, I caused Cinderpaw her accident, and now I shall kill you! And I will kill you again! As many times as it takes for you to join StarClan forever! It's time for me to lead this Clan." Bluestar shrieked in horror as Tigerclaw dug his claws into her belly and red blood slid from her. He lunged for her throat, and Bluestar cried, "Why are you doing this?"

Tigerclaw felt sorrow weigh on his shoulders at the sight of his beloved about to die. But then anger coursed through his body. "Because you never loved me! I tried so hard, but you never did! How could you love an enemy warrior, but not me?"

"Dear Tigerclaw. I always loved you, even then. Even now."

As her blood washed over his paws like a creek, he hissed, "What about Oakheart?"

"I loved Oakheart, yes, but not like I loved you Tigerclaw," Bluestar promised. Tigerclaw was lulled by his one true love, the cat who finally returned his love, until that cat fell into a bloody coughing fit, and Tigerclaw realized this was her last life. Where had her other two lives gone? She had three left! "Bluestar, don't die! I can get Yellowfang!"

"Too late! I go to hunt with StarClan now."

Tigerclaw leaped off of her and realized what he had done. He crept closer to her and pleaded, "Don't leave me, Bluestar!"

Bluestar purred. "I won't ever, Tigerclaw. I shall always be with you, and I know you will make a wonderful leader."

Tigerclaw sighed. "Bluestar, I'm sorry."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." He licked her fur between the ears and her purr grew louder.

The beautiful blue-gray warrior queen sighed, and then fell into everlasting silence. Tigerclaw filled with grief and shook with rage. Bluestar had died for him, and why? Was his quest for power so much more important than the cat he loved and lost?

Tigerclaw buried his face in her cold fur, and barely scented Darkstripe enter the den. "Tigerclaw, Longtail said you'd be in here. The rogues have left, Brokenstar is dead, and…" The dark silver tabby warrior broke off when he saw Bluestar. "Bluestar…Tigerclaw, what happened?" When his former mentor did not respond, he raced out of the den, but not before he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Tigerclaw rose after Darkstripe had gone, and gently lifted the beautiful leader out of her den. Stars were beginning to shine in the sky, and yowls of grief and disbelief rose from the Clan. _Is that you, Bluestar? Are you watching over me?_ Frostfur, a pure white queen, cried out at Bluestar's body.

Tigerclaw bowed his head in sorrow, and leaped to the top of the Highrock. He raised his head, and yowled, "Cats of ThunderClan, we all know of the rogues that just ravaged our camp, Brokentail at the head of them. A rogue entered Bluestar's den, which I saw myself. When I followed the rogue, it was standing over our beloved leader's limp body, teeth in her throat. I killed the rogue, avenging Bluestar's death."

Sandstorm, a pale ginger warrior, called, "Where is the rogue's body now?"

"When Thornpaw and Swiftpaw went to bury any rogue bodies, they took Bluestar's killer's with them," Tigerclaw replied. "It's gone now."

The crowd seemed to believe Tigerclaw, and he nodded with relief, until a challenging yowl arose from a ginger tom. "Mouse-dung to that! I saw you walk into Bluestar's den at the beginning of the battle, and now you walk out with her blood on your paws!"

"What are you talking about, Fireheart?" Tigerclaw hissed harshly.

Fireheart spat, "I believe that maybe you killed Bluestar to become a ThunderClan leader! I saw no rogue enter her den, only you."

Angry caterwauls rose from the Clan. Tigerclaw froze for a heartbeat, until he realized it was Fireheart they were angry with. "Traitor!" Dustpelt spat. Willowpelt arched her pale gray back threateningly, and Longtail sneered, "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!"

Fireheart bowed his head, but Tigerclaw still saw defiance stark in his emerald eyes. As the Clan shrieked at him, he darkly met Tigerclaw's amber eyes.

Tigerclaw shook with the energy that flew through him. He was receiving the eighth life of a leader from StarClan; the gift was tireless energy from Redtail. His kin had forgiven him, all of StarClan had. Except…

Tigerclaw's pain began to ebb away, and he rumbled with relief. He had received courage from Sunstar, loyalty from Tawnyspots, ferocity from his mother, Leopardfoot, protection of the younger from his runaway father, Pinestar, compassion from his aunt's daughter, Spottedleaf, ferocity from his dead sister Nightkit, mentoring from his fallen sister Mistkit, and tireless energy from Redtail. But where was the ninth cat? All of a sudden, the starry sky broke with a flash of lightning. Tigerclaw gasped, as the StarClan cat who was going to give him his ninth life was none other than his beloved Bluestar, as young as she was when Bluefur. Tigerclaw purred in excitement. "Welcome Tigerclaw, my warrior, my deputy, and my love. I knew what a powerful leader you could be. With this life, I give you nobility and love. Use it in guarding our Clan and for your mate, Goldenflower."

"Bluestar, I..." Tigerclaw began, but Bluestar's ninth life surged through him, and he shared everything Bluestar had once felt. The life streamed through him so tremendously that Tigerclaw wanted to yowl to the skies in terror. As the pain faded away, Tigerclaw collapsed. Bluestar motioned for him to sit up, and the StarClan cats gathered around him.

Bluestar's voice rang through StarClan's forest. "I now hail you your new name, Tigerstar. Your warrior life is finished, for you have the nine lives of a leader." And with that, the cats of StarClan began to chant his name, as Clan members do for a new warrior. "Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar padded up to Bluestar and licked her ears. "I love you."

Bluestar pressed his nose into his pelt, and her frosty starlit fur mixed with his dark fur. "I love you too."

On the journey back to ThunderClan, Yellowfang meowed, "It's sunhigh, Tigerstar. We should be back by sunset, so have you thought about who your deputy shall be? You must decide by moonhigh."

Tigerstar nodded, but before he could answer, Yellowfang teased, "The Clan expects you to choose Darkstripe, but he is not as noble as other warriors, wouldn't you say? Think about it, young leader."

*******************************************************8

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Tigerstar yowled. When the cats from the Clan gathered in the clearing, Tigerstar gazed up at the star-struck sky. _Still before moonhigh._

Darkstripe glared expectantly to the Highrock; Tigerstar felt a flash of pride for his former apprentice's passion. "It is time to choose a new deputy, before moonhigh, in accordance to the tradition of our warrior ancestors. I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve my choice." Tigerstar's tail flicked uncomfortably as he saw Darkstripe lean in, hunger in his blue eyes. "Mousefur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Darkstripe let out a yowl of fury, while the Clan whispered with confusion. Yellowfang had her eyes closed, nodding slowly. She approved of his choice, and StarClan did as well. A young ginger apprentice bounced happily around a dusky brown warrior. "Hurray for Mousefur! I'm the deputy's apprentice now," Thornpaw boasted to his sister, Brightpaw. Mousefur's yellow eyes shone with pleasure, and the Clan chanted, "Mousefur! Mousefur!" and padded up to congratulate her. Thornpaw continued to bounce around her. Only Darkstripe remained behind with cold eyes.

Tigerstar leaped off the Highrock and padded towards his furious friend. "Darkstripe…"

Darkstripe wretchedly spat, "You chose Mousefur. Her, not me." The dark silver warrior lashed his striped tail. "Why!"

Tigerstar sighed, "Forgive me, Darkstripe, but I had to choose Mousefur."

Darkstripe bowed his head. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

Tigerstar did not like seeing his friend so dejected. "Alright, Darkstripe. If something ever happens to Mousefur, you'll be her successor. No matter what any cat says."

The young warrior's eyes glittered with ambition. Tigerstar froze. Would his friend follow the same bloody and dark path he'd chosen and left?

When he padded to the young she-cat Mousefur, he caught sight of a revengeful green gaze. What was he thinking of, not trusting his friend? If any trouble came to Tigerstar, it would be from Fireheart. Fine. If the kittypet wanted a war, he had one.

**Hi, it's Larky again! Maybe Tigerstar should watch out for Darkstripe...**


End file.
